


For the Cook

by shooponthemoon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone to keep watch on the ship, Zoro and Sanji were trying to have a quiet meal together when they were attacked by a marine.<br/>Blood, broken plates, and wasted food quickly take their toll on Sanji, and Zoro fights for more than just the sake of winning.</p>
<p>Some angst, some hurt, some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know the rating and warning are mostly for people who can't handle blood or mentions of people getting injured, specifically gunshot wounds (not serious) and hits to the nose/head. So if that bothers you please read with caution!
> 
> I wrote this because I was feeling bleh. I'm feeling a bit better now.

Sanji sat on the floor, slumped in defeat, surrounded by the soul-crushing chaos of smashed plates and wasted food. His left leg throbbed where the bullet had pierced through the muscle, and though he couldn’t tell by sight, he could definitely feel the blood soaking the bottom leg of his nice pants.

_All of your pants are your “nice pants,”_ Zoro would have said if he could have read his thoughts. Sanji chuckled; it was a dry, humourless sound.

He went back to focusing on his breathing, in and out and in so he could concentrate on something other than the food, all that good food on the floor, all that good food someone could have eaten, some people are starving you know, they’d do anything for that food, _anything, starving, starving, so hungry, starving_ …

The sudden bang of two bodies crashing back in through the galley door pried Sanji’s attention from his dark spiral of thought. The two men were bloodied from their brawl, one more so than the other, and Sanji was relieved to see that the mosshead seemed to have the upper hand on the marine who had so rudely interrupted their quiet meal.

What worried him though was the expression on Zoro’s face—it was a dark, deadly look, the true “Demon” look Zoro had to him when somebody had crossed the line—and the fact that, for some incomprehensible reason, the swordsman was fighting the man with his bare fists, as if he wasn’t worthy of Zoro’s swords.

A crack sounded as Zoro took a vicious hit to his nose, which instantly started gushing blood. The marine took the opportunity to give Zoro a few strong hits to the gut, making the man double over in pain as he tried to regain his footing.

They had been in fights much, much worse than this, Sanji knew. And yet something was sending his whole body into a panic, on the verge of becoming hysterical. Was it the food, the pain, the blood dripping down Zoro’s front? Probably a combination of all three and then some.

Sanji was close to hyperventilating as he tried vainly to lift himself off the floor, his arms trembling and his injured leg absolutely refusing to hold any of his weight. He whimpered as he fell back down with a thud and started to drag his way over to Zoro, leaving a smear of blood in his wake.

“Zoro… Zoro…” he wheezed, the noise barely a whisper. But somehow the mosshead had heard him, and he shifted his gaze until they locked eyes, his widening a fraction when he saw what Sanji was trying to do. His look hardened as he turned back to face the marine, a sudden determination to end things written all over his features.

They’d been fighting mostly with their upper bodies, so the swipe at his feet took the marine totally by surprise. Zoro was on him in an instant, legs pinning his arms down so he had a clear shot at the man’s face. The first hit landed heavily, the man’s nose crunching in a much more sickening way than Zoro’s had. When the swordsman’s fist came back up, Sanji could see the blood dripping down his knuckles, and he started to shake again.

“ _That_ was for hurting the Sunny.”

Another hit, and a tooth went flying.

“And _that_ was for hurting my cook.”

This time Zoro pulled back with his left arm, his dominant, strong arm. There was a dull thud as the punch landed and the man’s head bounced on the galley floor, rendering him nearly unconscious.

“And now _that_ one. _That_ was interrupting our meal and wasting the food that _my_ cook put his very _heart_ and _soul_ into making! NOBODY WASTES FOOD IN SANJI’S KITCHEN. You don’t even deserve to lick the floor he walks on,” Zoro finished, barely holding back his desire to spit on the marine’s face. Instead, he got up and dragged the man back out of the galley and tossed him overboard without even looking to see him hit the water.

Sanji heard the splash as the marine was disposed of, and then the familiar, heavy clunking of Zoro’s boots as they returned to the galley. The sound helped ease his heart; his breathing evened out and the shaking finally stopped.

Zoro approached him slowly, as if not wanting to startle him, and gently picked him up to lift him up on the table and away from the mess on the floor before wrapping his coat around the chef’s shoulders. He left for a few moments to go grab some bandages and came back to take care of Sanji’s wound as best he could.

When Zoro got out a broom and dustpan for the floor, Sanji was fully expecting him to sweep everything up and into the garbage. But instead, Zoro carefully swept around the bits of food, taking care to pick up all the pieces from the broken plates. He then took a fresh plate and picked up the bits of onigiri and sashimi that were salvageable, rinsing them off and inspecting each one for any bits of ceramic. Once the food had been saved, he wrapped the plate with some foil and stuck it in the fridge.

“There, I did my best, but Luffy eats stuff off the floor often enough that I’m sure he won’t care at all. Food is food to him,” Zoro said, giving Sanji a warm, proud smile.

Suddenly, Sanji felt so overwhelmed with emotion that he thought his heart would burst. Every day. Every day that damn marimo found some new way to surprise him like this. There was always some new facet to Zoro for him to discover, and it just made him love the man even more.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry! I can’t make much but I can still do something for us if you’re still hungry,” Zoro said, quickly walking over to Sanji and placing warm, steady hands on his shoulders.

Sanji hadn’t even noticed the tears until he pointed them out.

“Zoro…” he started. There were so many things he could say, so many things he _wanted_ to say... in the end, he simply smiled. “Some food would be nice, yeah.”

“Ok, I can do that. I hope eggs are ok, that’s about all I can do.”

“Eggs are fine. Just don’t break anything, you idiot.”

“You’re the idiot,” grumbled Zoro, but there was a fondness to both their words and their smiles.

When the crew came back from exploring the island a short while later, they simply told everyone they’d gotten into a rough fight, and though Robin’s sharp eyes told them she knew otherwise, she kept quiet and simply offered them a knowing smile, for which they were grateful. Only Chopper was let in on it as he had to attend to Sanji’s leg, but the rest of the crew bought their story and went on with their day, especially Luffy once Zoro had given him the salvaged food that would hopefully tide him over until supper (who were they kidding though; Luffy was hungry again not even five minutes later).

Sanji smiled at the sound of their ship once again full of life. He hugged Zoro’s coat around himself tightly, breathing in the smell of Zoro, of home. When he was finished cooking, the swordsman offered him a clumsily plated mess of eggs and bacon, giving Sanji a light but tender kiss on the cheek as he set it down.

“For you, Cook.”

Sanji loved every bite of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Zoro so much <3
> 
> is this an established relationship, or is this them having their first real "moment"? up to you to decide, whichever you prefer ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
